Happy Birthday Udonna
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: It's Udonna's Birthday. Please R


Disclamier: Yadda yadda yadda I don't own any of this yadda yadda yadda

* * *

"Surprise!"

Udonna smiled, the glittering pieces of paper slowly falling down. She smiled brightly and laughted, trying to hide her blush. Her students gathered about the table. Daggeron sat on her right and Nick on her left. Next to Nick was Madison, Vida, and Xander. After Daggeron was Clare, Chip, and Jenji. Before them all were empty plates and glasses nearly full with a bright brown liquid that somehow sparkled.

Clare began to beam brightly. "Auntie, try the drink!" She squealed, squirming with delight.

Udonna tentively reached forward, taking the glass in her elderly fingers. She brought the rim to her lips and drank but a sip of the liquid. Quickly, she pulled the glass away.

Clare's happy demeanor vanish, dropping her head to look at the table."Berry Tea?" Clare looked back at her aunt. "How did you know?"

Clare blushed, looking back at the table and fingering a waving lock of her blond hair. "Well, I was looking through your potion scrolls and I found the recipe for it." She looked back at her elder. "Is it really good?" Her aunt nodded eagerly, causing the blond to glow. "Yea! For once I didn't screw up!" Clare shot up. She looked about, quickly slinking down into her seat in embarressment.

"Well, come on, time for cake." Vida stood up, walked to the back of the dragon-tree, returnign with a chocolate cake. "Me and Maddie made this. Absolutely no magic." Vida, as well as the other Rocca sister, smiled brightly. Flipping out her morpher, the pink magic cut the cake and placed a piece upon each plate.

Nick fished inside his pocketm taking out a white and silver mini-braided candle. Softly, he placed it upon his mother's piece and snapped his finger, igniting the wick. "Make a wish, Mom." He whispered.

Udonna smiled brighter, closing her eyes and blowing deeply on the flame.

* * *

Udonna leaned against the swing's frame, remembering the day's event. Clare and Nick had sang "Happy Birthday" to her and then she had received gifts from all.

A snowflake necklace from the pink and blue witches.

Pearl earrings from Jenji and a blushing Daggeron.

A small guitar-like thing from Xander.

A bouquet of white carnations from Chip.

And finally, from her son, a handcrafter and beaded jewelry box with on the base, in surprising perfect cursive letters was carved, "Happy Birthday Mom. Love, Bowen."

Udonna sighed. She was a hundred-sixty-years-old. And she could still remember, seventeen years ago, the last time she had sat on the swing. In the arms of her husband. Right before the huge battle. Absent-mindingly, the red-headed witch began to finger her ring.

"Someone lost in thought is still lost."

She looked up in a haste, coming to see Daggeron. She smiled, looking back down at her ring. "Udonna, what's wrong? You've only ever been this distracted when you are thinking of..."

The air became thick. Daggeron huffed, taking a seat beside his old friend. He hesitantly placed his hand upon her shoulder in comfort.

"Daggeron, do you think Leanbow gave in...to get away from his wife?"

Daggeron eyes widened in shock. "What? How can you say that?"

Udonna sighed. "I don't know...it just seems like...everytime I see him, we have to part."

Daggeron growled. Roughly, he pulled Udonna's chin up, looking into her blue eyes. Still uknown to what he, himself, was doing, Daggeron closed his eyes and crushed his lips to her own. Neither could part. Slowly, Udonna closed her eyes, letting the heat of the moment overtake them.

Daggeron nipped at her old lips and Udonna smiled at his desire. She parted her lips, letting him take control of the passionate kiss.

She held his head in her palms.

He brushed his fingers through her curly red hair.

The kiss ended after stopped-centuries. A blush creeped over their cheeks. "Udonna...I know that you're heart still lies with Leanbow. But, do you think...you could take a chance with I?"

Udonna smiled, pulling the man close with another kiss. "Even if you are a hundred-twenty-five-years-old, you are still as nervous as a child, my dear Daggeron."

Daggeron smiled, blushing deeper. "Happy Birthday, Udonna."


End file.
